Jean
'Jean ' (ジャン) is the main receptionist at the Ruan Branch of the Bracer Guild in Liberl, in Trails in the Sky FC, SC and the 3rd. Background Jean is the bespectacled receptionist at the Ruan Bracer Guild. He has been with the Ruan branch for quite a while. Personality Jean is sensible and kind young man who has known Carna for a long time. He is kind and patient with everyone that he meets. History Meeting Estelle and Joshua Bright Jean was first mentioned by Carna to be upstairs in a meeting with a guest. She then advises that Estelle and Joshua go out and see the sights of the city until he's done. Jean is then first seen after Estelle and Joshua come. He greets Kloe first and asks if she has another request for him. Kloe replies with a "No" and tells him that she is just here with Estelle and Joshua. Jean initially assumes that Estelle and Joshua are civilians, but then notices the Bracer badges on their chests. Realizing who they are, Jean warmly greets Estelle and Joshua and introduces himself. He then tells them that he is expecting high things from them. After getting the greetings over and done with, Jean then sets about having Estelle and Joshua change their assignments. After they fill in their forms, Jean informs them that the guild has been very busy because a member of the Royal Family is coming for an inspection. He also informs them about a unsavory group called the Ravens and then arranges for their hotel room. The Mercia Orphanage Incident The next morning, Jean greets Estelle and Joshua and sets about preparing his assignments. As he is preparing their work, the phone suddenly rings and he notes that its from the White Magnolia Inn in Manoria Village. Picking up the phone, he then suddenly became shocked by what he heard. Putting down the phone, Jean tells Estelle and Joshua that Mercia Orphanage had burned down the night before. Seeing Estelle and Joshua's expressions, he asks if they are acquainted with the orphanage and they said that they were there just yesterday. Seeing their concern, Jean asks the pair to investigate the incident. After this conversation, Joshua and Estelle can take on requests and Jean can be used to report the completion of quests. After Clem is rescued from the Ravens, Estelle and co. return to the Bracer Guild and report their findings. Hearing Agate Crosner's name, Jean explains to them about his past that he had wandered into Ruan one day and got involved with a bad crowd. He then explains that Agate had always wanted to be a Bracer since he was a kid. Agate then walks in and tells Jean not to talk about his past. Hearing about the fire, Agate tries to take control of the case, when Estelle complains, Agate makes Jean repeat the rule about who gets seniority on a case when it comes to Senior and Junior Bracers. Agate then leaves. As Estelle starts raging about the unfairness of it, Jean tells her not to think bad on Agate and that he really is a good guy. Jean further explains that Agate is bad with tact and that he probably took the case from them, because it involved a case that he was working on. When they question about his current case, Jean states that he can't tell them and then sadly asks for their report. Hearing their report, Jean compliments them on their work and pays them. He then listens as Kloe requests that Estelle and Joshua help out with her school's festival. Jean happily agrees to take her request since it will give Estelle and Joshua something to do. Confronting Mayor Dalmore Jean is next seen again after the events at Varenne Lighthouse. He listens on as Estelle and Joshua inform on everything that has happened and what they've discovered about Mayor Morris Dalmore. Jean expresses his disbelief that Mayor Dalmore is a villain. He then informs the two that the only way they can arrest him is if they catch him in the act. He then orders Estelle and Joshua to buy some time while he contacts and waits for the Royal Army by questioning the mayor. He the watches as Estelle and Joshua leave to confront the Mayor. After the confrontation, Jean is seen receiving Estelle and Joshua's report. He admits his surprise at how quick the army was in arriving. When Estelle asks what will happen to Ruan, Jean informs her that the army will probably send someone in to serve as a temporary mayor until they vote a new one in. He also informs them that the rebuilding of the Orphanage has already begun. When Estelle and Joshua ask about Agate, Jean informs them that Agate had managed to track them down, but they got away. He then informs the pair that Agate has picked up their trail again and is following them to Zeiss. Taking the opportunity, Jean explains a bit of Agate's past and that it was their father Cassius Bright who set Agate on the trail to becoming a Bracer. After hearing mention about the Black Orbment, Jean asks Estelle and co. about it. Hearing about the note, Jean suggests that the pair go to Zeiss if they want answers about it. He then gives Estelle and Joshua their recommendations from the Ruan branch and permits them to go to Zeiss. He then congratulates the two and is next seen saying goodbye to them the next day. Meeting Estelle again In Trails in the Sky SC, Jean is first seen welcoming Estelle and Agate (or Scherazard) back to Ruan. He tells them how glad he is to see them, as work has piled up since Carna left. He then asks if they are ready to go, and Estelle laughs. Agate states that they were expecting a little board work, and then asks if anything critical has shown up. Jean replies that there is nothing crucial yet, since everyone is busy with the Mayoral Election and tourists are avoiding Ruan for the moment until its settled. Estelle is shocked by Jean's statement and asks who is running. Jean replies that one is Mr. Norman of the tourism industry and the other is Mr. Portos who is for the revival of the harbor and shipping business. He then reminds Estelle that whoever becomes the mayor of Ruan is also the mayor for the entire region as well. Jean then starts gushing about the event and Estelle agrees, but laments that she can't vote in it. However, she does get excited because she was the one who caused this election to happen. Jean suggests that she read the Liberl News then. Suddenly, Jean gets reminded of a job that they can investigate and tells them about the ghost sightings that have occurred around the province of Ruan for the past two weeks. Agate suggests that it might be real considering multiple people have seen it around the province and Jean reluctantly agrees. Jean then asks if Estelle and Agate could investigate it when they are free enough. Estelle starts getting nervous and tries to get out of it, but Jean and Agate pick up the fact that she's afraid of ghosts. Estelle tries to deny it, but fails. Jean suggests that she doesn't have to do it, but Agate interrupts and declares that they'll do it. He then justifies his decision to Estelle by saying that the 'white shadow' might be linked to the society. He then says that it's alright for her to be scared, but she should face it not run from it. Hearing this, Jean timidly suggests that Agate might be acting a little bit harsh on Estelle, but Estelle agrees with Agate. Estelle then tells Jean that they'll be investigating the ghost sightings. Glad by Estelle's response, Jean tells the pair about 3 possible ghost sighting locations and lets them get to work. Category:Characters Category:Bracer Guild Category:Trails in the Sky FC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky SC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky the 3rd Characters